Dulcemente Marginados: ¿Qué es el amor?
by Boggart Girls
Summary: - ¿Amor? Percy, ¿Qué es el amor para ti? - Esto es amor. –Percy le sostuvo la cara aun húmeda con las dos manos y la besó en los labios aunque muy suavemente. – es amor, lo que yo siento por ti. Es amor, lo que tú sientes por mi hermano. ·PXH· ONESHOOT!


_Nota inicial: _

_¡Hola a todos¿Cómo están? Bueno, esperamos que estén todos más que bien. _

_Hoy, les traemos algo nuevo. Es un oneshoot, algo largo, que realmente no es común en nosotras. Para decirles algo más sobre la historia, les comentamos que es sobre una pareja que no es frecuente en nuestros fics. Es una pareja algo alocada como tantas otras, que son nada mas ni nada menos producto de nuestras cabezas. Y bueno, para ser franca, yo Agustina me responsabilizo de traérselas. Todas las quejas que vengan hacia mi, jaja. Esta pareja es Percy y Hermione. ¡No se me infarten! Es otra de mis malas ideas que terminan convirtiéndose en fics. _

_Esta situada en el primer año de nuestro queridísimo Harry Potter, que junto con su maravillosa autora nos han dado tantas horas de imaginación. _

_Esperamos que lo disfruten,_

_Boggart Girls_

_Pd: Dedicada a Juli :) que nos sigue incondicionalmente leyendo las altas huevadas que escribimos. Dedicado a ella también es "Daniel Finsk" en honor a su nuevo ciberamor, jajaja :)_

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, exceptuando un par, son de la fantabulosa imaginación de JKR, porque si fueran míos, no estaría aquí escribiéndoles, sino bañándome en dinero XD

* * *

_**Dulcemente Marginados**_

_**¿Qué es el amor?**_

- ¡Percy, consíguete una novia este año!

-Madre, no molestes.

- Quiero una nuera _Perciper_.

- Si, _Perciper_ queremos una cuñadita, hermano.

- Cállense, ustedes dos.

- Uy, cuidado Fred, que nos puede quitar puntos antes de subir al tren.

- ¿En serio, George¿Y, por que?

- Porque Perciper es prefecto¿No es así, Percy?

- No molesten.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de que te han nombrado prefecto? Ay, no, espera, que creo que lo has mencionado una vez… no, dos… no, espera, creo que fueron tres… no, un día entero… ¡Todo el verano!

- Es cierto, hermano. ¿Y por eso tienes esa P¿Es de Percy, no es cierto?

- Suban al tren ya, antes de que Gryffindor quede con menos cincuenta puntos antes de llegar al colegio. Madre, no menciones nunca más la palabra "Novia".

- Pero yo quiero una nuera, tus hermanos todavía no consiguieron nada, tú puedes ser el primero.

- No necesito una, estoy bien así, tengo quince años y los MHB en que pensar este año.

- Una mujer bajita y rechoncha despedía a sus hijos en la plataforma 9 ¾.

- Los pelirrojos subían al tren luego de que esta les entregara un paquete.

- chau mami, te mandaremos lechuzas y cuidaremos a Ronnie.

Fred y George Weasley eran hermanos mellizos. Tenían una familia muy numerosa: cuatro hermanos varones y una hermanita pequeña. Bill y Charlie, habían terminado ya en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, al que ellos asistían, y ambos estaban trabajando en el exterior. Percy, dos años mayor, estaba por empezar a cursar quinto año, mientras que Ron, dos años menor, recién empezaba en primero. Además, Ginny, era tres años menor, y todavía no podía empezar en el colegio. Todos ellos, pelirrojos, todos ellos, muy humildes.

- adiós mami, adiós Ginny… y pórtate bien cuando estés sola en casa. –Percy le guiño un ojo a su hermanita, le dio un fuerte abrazo a ambas y se subió al tren. Desde un compartimiento vacío saludó por la ventanilla asomando su cabeza. Rápidamente ellas quedaron muy atrás en el camino.

Una vez que no las pudo divisar más se reincorporo y se dirigió al compartimiento de los prefectos. Nunca había estado allí. El compartimiento de los prefectos de Gryffindor se encontraba en el segundo vagón del expreso de Hogwarts. Allí además estaban los compartimientos de los prefectos de las demás casas y el de los premios anuales.

Percy iba preguntándose como sería el compartimiento mientras se cruzaba con un grupito de alumnos de Ravenclaw, un par de Hufflepuffs, y algunos de primero año, entre ellos, el detestable Malfoy jr. Junto a dos corpulentos chicos más. Draco Malfoy, recién empezaba en Hogwarts pero era de esperar que estuviera en Slytherin, al igual que toda su familia.

- puaj, un Weasley… me dan asco. –susurró el pequeño Draco despectivamente, arrastrando las palabras, cuando Percy pasó a su lado.

- Cállate, crío de serpiente. –le espetó Percy furioso.

- Solo le estaba haciendo un comentario a mis nuevos amigos sobre la repulsión que les tengo a todos ustedes, Weasley. Ellos son Vincent Crabbe, y Gregory Goyle, y estarán conmigo, en Slytherin, por si quieres saberlo.

- No me interesa saberlo, pero es seguro que estarás allí por lo detestable que puede llegar a ser tu familia, Malfoy.

- No te metas con ellos mugroso, por que no eres más que un elfo domestico en mi familia, Weasley.

- Lo lamento, Draco. Aquí no estas en tu casa y no está tu insulsa madre para protegerte, así que mejor voltéate y vete. No molestes más.

- Mi padre se enterará de esto.

- Si, estoy seguro de eso, cobarde.

Draco Malfoy hizo lo que Percy le ordeno, dio la media vuelta y se fue a matonear a otra parte.

Percy, por su parte, siguió su camino a su compartimiento.

El compartimiento de prefectos de Gryffindor era maravilloso. En la puerta corrediza tenía grabada una P en escarlata y una placa en oro en a que se leían varios nombres de Prefectos de la casa. Adentro, cinco chicos conversaban.

- hola, soy el nuevo prefecto. –saludó alegremente a todos al entrar.

- Percy¡Felicitaciones! –reconoció esa voz, Paulette Mason, su compañera de curso habló. – yo también soy prefecta.

- Te felicito, Paulette. –sonrió Percy y, aunque a éste no le caía muy bien esta chica fue cordial.

- Ellos son, Anne Clerk y Jason Parker, de sexto año… -Percy los saludo con un beso en la mejilla a ambos. –Y Piers Preston y Hannah Surpe, séptimo. – Percy saludó nuevamente y se sentó a charlar con ellos.

Hablaron de sus deberes como prefectos, de sus hermanos, vacaciones, familia, de los profesores y materias, de sus exámenes… de todo lo que pudieron hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el carrito de la comida. Percy murmuró que había traído sándwiches y se contuvo de comprar golosinas.

Hasta ese momento todos le caían de lo mejor y esperaba que se hagan buenos amigos todos. Mientra comían, Percy notó que Piers Preston tenia el libro que él deseaba tanto tener, pero que su familia no le podía comprar: _"Prefectos que conquistaron poder"_. Le pidió al chico si le dejaba verlo y este accedió sin problemas. Era un libro maravilloso. Percy se entusiasmó al leer las fascinantes historias de estos prefectos.

Cuando estaban por llegar al colegio fue con los demás prefectos a avisar a los alumnos que se cambien. A él le tocó el último vagón, donde de casualidad se hallaba su hermano menor, Ronald.

- Tienen que cambiarse ya, pronto llegaremos a la estación. –al parecer alguien se le había adelantado. La voz de una niñita de primero resonaba en el último compartimiento. –tienes tierra en la nariz, por cierto, quítatela, ahí. –la niña se volvió y se dirigió a Percy, que casi tropieza con ella. La niña en cambio, perdió la estabilidad y cayó al suelo.

- OH, discúlpame… -susurró Percy, y sin más, la ayudó a levantarse tendiéndole una mano. La niña la tomó y se levantó. Percy notó que no era mucho más alto que ella, apenas le llevaba una cabeza. Ella tenía el pelo castaño y lo llevaba desprolijamente peinado. Lo miró a los ojos y vio que Percy esperaba que le dijera su nombre.

- Hermione Granger.

- Disculpame Hermione. Soy Percy Weasley, encantado de conocerte. –dijo Percy titubeando y saludándola con la mano. – Eres de primero. ¿No es así? –la niña asintió. – Te escuché dando órdenes hace un momento, en el último compartimiento, me sorprendiste. –Percy sonrió. – Tienes todas las características de una Gryffindor. –Esta vez, Hermione sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y ruborizándose un poco.

- Si, es la casa que más me gusta. –replicó Hermione. – Parece la mejor desde lejos.

- Y lo es. –le dijo Percy susurrando, guiñándole un ojo. – Entonces, nos veremos allí. Tengo que ir a cambiarme a mi compartimiento, nos vemos Hermione.

- Dime Herms, mi nombre es larguísimo.

- OK, Herms, ya nos veremos.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, bajaron ya vestidos a la plataforma. Percy, de un momento a otro, distinguió un tumulto cerca de la puerta del último vagón.

- ¿Qué esta pasando allí? Soy prefecto, déjenme pasar. –en el medio del tumulto se hallaba Ron, junto con un muchacho de pelo negro y unos anteojos que escondían unos ojos verdes, de la misma altura que su hermano, y también Hermione, que al parecer se había hecho amiga de los chicos y de otro, que llamaba a su mascota, Trevor. Todos los alumnos que pasaban por allí, parecían detener su mirada en el chico de anteojos, pero para no ser descortés, volvió a donde estaba antes y se subió a unos de los tantos carruajes tirados por bestias invisibles, que se hallaban delante de él.

Una vez arriba del carruaje miró por la ventana para ver al joven de anteojos, pero solo consiguió distinguir la melena de Hermione. Algo en esa chica le atraía, pero no sabía que. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien. Sonrió y se asomó por la ventana, haciendo que su cabello se despeinara. Algo alejado todavía se hallaba el mágico castillo. Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada, una voz llamó su atención.

- Hey, Percy. –el pelirrojo oyó que lo llamaban. Se dio vuelta y vio que su mejor amigo era el que lo llamaba. Matthew, era un muchacho alto y fornido, enorme para sus quince años, aunque tuviera el alma de un niño de ocho, dulce e inocente, el blanco perfecto para que las chicas babeen, siempre te saboteaba una sonrisa. Matt era algo moreno, producto del sol de la playa que se hallaba cerca de su casa.

- Matt¿Cómo has estado amigo¿Lindas vacaciones? Perdona que no fui a saludarte en el tren, tenía mucho que aprender. –le dijo sonriente Percy, mostrándole su insignia de prefecto dorada.

- ¿Así que prefecto, eh? Te felicito, era de esperar. –y Matt lo abrazó.

Juntos caminaron hasta el gran comedor hablando animadamente sobre sus vacaciones.

Momentos después pasaron por las mesas de las casas. En la mesa de Slytherin les silbaron en forma de desaprobación, cosa que ellos no le dieron importancia. Ambos recibieron gratos saludos de amigos de otras casas. Percy se sorprendió al oír su nombre salir de la boca de una de sus más preciadas amigas, Penélope Clearwater, Ravenclaw.

- Percy¿Cómo estas? Veo que prefecto¿eh?, igual yo. –Penélope le sonrió y se volvió a su mesa sin dejar de mirarlo.

Luego, llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que, luego de que las chicas recibieran calurosamente a Matt, y Oliver Wood y Daniel Finsk los saludaran al pasar, se sentaron.

Pronto comenzó la ceremonia de selección. A Percy le dio un escalofrío al recordar la noche en la que fue seleccionado.

_· Flash Back ·_

_ Varios chicos de primer año entraron por la gran puerta y llegaron hasta un taburete con un sombrero sucio y remendado encima. Frente a ellos se erguía la mesa alta, de profesores. El viejo profesor Dumbledore esperaba sentado. Sin embargo, una anciana pero enérgica bruja los observaba de pie. De repente, el sombrero comenzó a cantar, aparentemente una canción que cantaba todos los años, describiendo las cuatro casas del colegio y sus antiguos fundadores. Una vez que el sombrero terminó de cantar, el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos._

_ Cuando diga su nombre, subirán, se sentarán sobre el taburete y les colocaré el sombrero seleccionador, que los enviará a su nueva casa. –La anciana profesora habló esta vez, haciendo aparecer delante de ella un pergamino largo. Lo desenrollo con un movimiento de la varita y comenzó a llamar uno a uno a los chicos. – Penélope Clearwater. _

_ Una niñita se adelantó y se colocó el sombrero, que segundos después gritaba el nombre de su casa: "Ravenclaw". Para Ravenclaw también fue seleccionado Roger Davies. Sin embargo, Adrián Pucey fue directo a la mesa de Slytherin, al igual que Terence Higgs y Graham Montague. _

_- ¡Matthew Connor¡Gryffindor! –el primer miembro de Gryffindor de la noche, se acercó alegremente a su mesa._

_- ¡Oliver Wood! –un chico menudo y moreno se acercó al taburete y se colocó el sombrero decididamente, sin vacilaciones. -¡Gryffindor! –gritó el sombrero tras unos segundos. Él chico sonriente se sacó el sombrero y corrió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor mientras ésta aplaudía._

_- ¡Percy Weasley! –un pelirrojo alto subió hasta el sombrero algo nervioso. Deseaba con todo fervor pertenecer a la casa de sus antepasados, de sus padres y hermanos. Segundos después caminaba hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie le daban palmaditas en el hombro._

_· Fin Flash Back ·_

- ¡Hermione Granger! – la niñita simpática del tren subió tan nerviosa hacia el taburete como lo había hecho él cuatro años atrás. La profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero que le llegaba al límite de los ojos y esperó la decisión. - ¡Gryffindor! –gritó el sombrero segundos después y la chica sonrió contenta, miró a la mesa y se dirigió hacia ella con la sonrisa aún brillando en su rostro. Se sentó al lado de Percy que la aplaudía y le susurró lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Minutos después, su hermano Ron y el místico Harry Potter, el niño de anteojos que estaba con Ron y Hermione cuando se produjo el tumulto al bajar del tren, se les unieron en la mesa. El banquete de comienzo de año fue servido y luego el profesor Dumbledore habló como lo hacía todos los años, recordándoles que no se podía ingresar al bosque prohibido, haciendo énfasis en la palabra prohibido y mirando a Fred y a George Weasley, quienes ya habían tenido sus aventuras allí dentro. Además, este año, tampoco se podía ir a un corredor del tercer piso. Uno de los deberes de Percy como prefecto, era mantener a los alumnos fuera de allí.

_· Flash Back ·_

"_Se le informa al alumno Percy Ignatius Weasley que ha sido seleccionado Prefecto de la casa Gryffindor por sus altas calificaciones y su excelente comportamiento._

_Sus deberes como prefecto son mantener el orden y la seguridad de los años menores, asimismo el cumplimiento de las normas del colegio. Se le concede la facultad de restar puntos a cada alumno que no respete una norma, o también enviarlo a un profesor si merece un castigo._

_Quedando así informado de su selección, se despide felicitándolo,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Vicedirectora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"_

_El pelirrojo saltaba felizmente en un jardín sosteniendo el pergamino en la mano. Su madre lo aplaudía fervorosamente desde la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su Percy, lo había logrado, y ella estaba orgullosa de él._

_· Fin Flash Back ·_

El banquete se dio por finalizado y Percy guió a los de primer año a la sala común de Gryffindor. Luego de indicarles sus habitaciones, se fue a la suya.

Matt ya estaba allí, al igual que Oliver Wood y Daniel Finsk. Juntos se desvelaron hablando del verano. Luego, sin previo aviso, uno a uno, fueron cayendo dormidos, exhaustos por el banquete y el bullicio del Gran Salón.

La primera semana de clases transcurrió apaciblemente. Percy no tuvo mucho que hacer como Prefecto, y todavía no tenía mucha tarea por lo que pasaba sus tardes deambulando por ahí. De lo que se sorprendió, fue de encontrar a Hermione Granger todos los días en la biblioteca. Pasaba sus tardes allí, rodeada de inmensos montículos de libros, la mayor parte de las veces sola, aunque Percy también la encontró junto con Ron y Harry alguna que otra vez.

La tarde del sábado fue muy aburrida. Hasta tal punto que se quedó conversando con Hermione el resto de ella, sobre sus diarias visitas a la biblioteca. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que eran bastante parecidos y notó que se había hecho una amiga durante los siguientes días. Hermione lo frecuentaba muchas veces para pedirle consejos, hablar de las clases, o simplemente charlar sobre su día.

Luego de una semana sabía que era hija de Muggles, dentistas, que era hija única, que quería enorgullecerlos llevándoles buenas calificaciones de Hogwarts, que le encantaba ser la primera de la clase, pero que odiaba que la llamaran una sabelotodo porque a ella simplemente le divertía estudiar. Además Hermione le contó que al estar sumida entre los libros no pudo hacer muchos amigos, pero apreciaba que Ron y Harry la tuvieran en cuenta.

Pero después de algunas semanas, su relación con la chica comenzó a desgastarse, ya no le recurría para hablar, ni para pedirle consejos, sino que estaba más con Ron y Harry. Percy lo entendió, después de todo, la chica era de la edad de los chicos, necesitaba otros amigos y sabía que no iba a estar siempre. Pero se sintió mal porque la chica lo había reemplazado, y también algo celoso porque lo había hecho con su hermano.

Septiembre le dio lugar a Octubre, que llegó con muchos resfríos por parte de los alumnos más pequeños.

Percy, ahora sí estaba atareado. Tenía deberes de todos los profesores, y el pequeño Draco Malfoy y sus amigotes le daban mucho que hacer. Los odiaba.

El banquete de Halloween se estaba desarrollando con normalidad cuando el profesor Quirrell, de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, asustado, entró corriendo al Gran Salín, gritando que un troll se hallaba en las mazmorras. Los alumnos aterrorizados se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron en todas direcciones. Fue allí cuando el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y pidió silencio. Le ordeno a los prefectos que llevaran a sus casas a los dormitorios. Percy hizo lo que debía y se fue a dormir algo intranquilo.

Al otro día, un rumor corría por los pasillos del colegio: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley derrotaron al troll de la montaña la noche anterior y salvaron de sus fauces a Hermione Granger.

Su hermano mismo le dijo que era verdad y Percy no dijo nada más. Lo que notaba extraño era el papel que cumplía Hermione en el rumor. Ésta le había hecho creer a la profesora McGonagall que había leído sobre Trolls y que lo había ido a buscar, pero Percy presentía que no era así, por lo que se obligó a si mismo a hablar con Hermione, pero lo haría más adelante, cuando no tuviera nada que hacer.

El asunto se olvido y Percy volvió al trabajo de prefecto.

Las navidades se acercaban y los alumnos estaban cada vez más excitados. Percy, esta vez, se quedaría con sus hermanos en el colegio ya que sus padres viajarían al exterior a visitar a uno de sus hermanos, Charlie, en Rumania.

Una noche, Percy hacía la habitual ronda nocturna por el séptimo piso, el de la sala común de Gryffindor, cuidando de que nadie saliera.

Era muy improbable que alguien saliera de la sala común a esas horas, pero por seguridad, Percy hizo la ronda de vigilancia.

Lo sorprendió ver a Hermione Granger salir de ella apresuradamente, aún vestida con la túnica del colegio. Ella no lo vio, y éste la siguió. Parecía perdida, como en otro mundo. Es más de vez en cuando gemía como si estuviese llorando.

La chica llegó a la biblioteca y se adentró en ella. Percy, sigilosamente entró detrás, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Hermione encontró un hueco y se sentó, recostándose sobre la fría pared. Estaba llorando y Percy aún no sabía por qué. Por lo que decidió salir e su escondite y tomarla entre sus brazos, como alguien que toma a un animal indefenso, cubriéndolo y haciéndolo sentir mas seguro que nunca. Percy, nunca dejaría que la chica de la que él se había enamorado, y era la primera vez que lo admitía, se sintiera mal por algo. La chica se sorprendió al verlo, pero aún le caían las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Percy desconcertado. La castaña no le respondió. – ¿Qué haces fuera de la sala común a estas horas? Me extraña de ti. – le dijo al cabo de un rato, sonriéndole. La chica, aun llorando, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que animó a Percy a preguntarle más. - ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame.

- Tu hermano pasó, Percy, y arrasó con todo.

- ¿Mi hermano¿Qué te hizo mi hermano? Espera¿Cuál de todos? Espera a que le cuente a mamá, se va a enfurecer.

- No, no por favor, no le digas nada a nadie, no pasó nada…

- Bueno¿Pero que te hizo?

- En realidad nada.

- ¿Entonces? Por algo lloras Hermione.

- Yo te contaré. Desde que llegué a Hogwarts, tu hermano Ronald me ha atraído increíblemente, no puedo dejar de pensar en él un segundo, exceptuando los momentos en que estudio. Hay veces que es un dulce, pero hay otras que es un poco brusco conmigo, no me quejo. Pero el otro día me sentí muy mal por lo que dijo a espaldas mías.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Dijo que soy… -la chica se paró, inconcientemente, recordando en su memoria las palabras…

- Por favor, Herms¿Qué dijo que eres?

- … demasiado perfeccionista y por eso no tengo amigos.

- Bueno, tú sabes como es mi hermano Ron, él pasando los examenes con un aceptable se siente bien, por mas que sea la nota al borde del desaprobado. No puede entender como alguien como nosotros busca la perfección en algo, que según el, puede ser muy fácil.

- Si, pero yo estoy acostumbrada a las burlas de este tipo, y no se porque cuando él lo dice, me desmorono completamente, me pongo muy mal, como si no fuera alguien digna de respetarse.

- Hermione, no digas eso. Tú eres una persona maravillosa, es él quien se niega a verte como de verdad eres.

- ¿Pero por qué me siento tan mal cuando él me agrede y no me interesa cuando alguien como Malfoy lo hace?

- Porque… esto va a ser difícil… -dijo Percy pensativo, mirándolas a los ojos. – lo que tu sientes, es amor.

- ¿Amor? Percy, explícate¿Qué es el amor para ti?

- Esto es amor. –Percy le sostuvo la cara aun húmeda con las dos manos y la besó en los labios aunque muy suavemente. – es amor, lo que yo siento por ti. Es amor, lo que tú sientes por mi hermano.

* * *

_Si te gustó, dejanos un Review. Si no te gustó, tambien dejanos un review, con tu opinion._

_Dale a go!_

_pd: no, (lamentablemente) no va a haber continuación._


End file.
